Son of Kronos
by Alianna3
Summary: Kronos escapes and takes Percy with him at the end of the Titian War. Percy is assumed dead. But Kronos isn't. Two years later, he comes back, with a new warrior, his son.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is the Prologue and Chapter One. Please please review and tell me what you think about this idea. Thank you! ~Ali**

* * *

**Son of Kronos**

**Prologue**

"Annabeth, come on!" Percy hated to leave Thalia, but she wasn't going anywhere and they had a Titian to get rid of.

Annabeth reluctantly left and followed him into the throne room, where sounds of the Titian lord Kronos echoed.

Percy and Annabeth walked into the throne room of the Olympians and glared at Kronos. Luke's face sneered back at them, and Percy could hear Annabeth's growl of frustration.

Kronos charged at them, and Percy easily blocked the strike. After a few minutes of parrying, Kronos got a lucky hit in and stabbed at Percy's side, knocking him to the ground. He then whirled on Annabeth, who had snuck up behind him. Annabeth flew across the room, crashing into her mother's throne. Percy staggered to his feet.

"Luke," Annabeth panted, "Luke, I know you're in there. Please, Luke. Family. You promised."

At that, Luke wrenched control and stared at Annabeth. "Annabeth…" he said.

Luke winced and Percy and Annabeth could see him fighting for control.

Luke held out a shaking hand. "Give me… give me the knife…"

Percy growled, "Yeah, over my dead body."

Luke looked at Percy with pain evident in his eyes. "Please, trust me. Only my hand can do it-" He doubled over and clutched at his abdomen before slowly straightening up, hand out.

Annabeth handed the dagger over, the very one that Luke had given her all those years ago. He took it and shoved it into his side just below his armpit. Howling, he dropped the dagger and staggered back a bit. Percy rushed over, Riptide ready. Luke clutched Percy's arm as he died.

Suddenly Kronos gained control again, still holding Percy's arm. Percy tried to get free, but Kronos howled again and in a flash of light, disappeared.

When the light died down, Kronos was gone.

And Percy Jackson was no where no be seen.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Two Years Later_**

**_Annabeth_**

_A cloaked figure knelt in front of Kronos, waiting for permission to stand again._

_"Rise, my son; I have called you here to tell you that our time has come to strike again. This time we will be better prepared than last time, and I am sure that the timing is perfect. The camp is still recovering from the so called 'win', and now is the time. Prepare your army, and be ready for my command to march on Olympus. The rein of the gods has come to an end. Now, go and ready your army."_

_The figure stood, "Yes my Lord. At once, F-Father." The figure said in a dull monotone, only stuttering at the word 'father'. His voice was void of any emotion; the past two years had stripped him of that. He bowed once more before turning and walking out of the throne room._

* * *

Wiggling my toes into the sand, I sigh. I come to the ocean every day; I find that it's my one way to stay connected to Percy.

Right now I'm busy trying to decipher my latest dream. All I've gathered from it so far is that Kronos is planning to strike again. The part that puzzles me is his 'son'. If Kronos fathered a son, that could mean that he might be more powerful than any of the Olympians, and that worries me to say the least. I wish I could've seen the figure, but all I could tell was a few basic things, hardly enough to start suspecting who it might be.

He was wearing a black cloak with gold trim, and I caught a glimpse of his black armor under it. He was wearing black boot with golden accents, and his polished bronze sword hung at his side, the hilt and grip in black. I guess he would stand about 6"1', but that's taking it from a dream, so I don't really know. One thing that I found interesting was the way his armor laid on his back. It looked different than the way most armor looks, but it was under a cloak, so I might have been imagining it.

Chiron had been busy teaching an archery class, so I was waiting for it to finish. Finally the conch horn sounds, signaling lunch. I hop up and jog over to the pavilion.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." I say, ignoring Mr. D, who is in turn, ignoring me.

Chiron sighs and turns to me. "Yes?"

* * *

"Well, that is grave indeed. I do believe you need to talk to Rachel. You may go at once." Chiron says, a troubled look on his face.

I nod and race over to Rachel's cave. Panting, I finally reach the top and stop to catch my breath. Apollo insisted on making her cave in the side of a ridiculously high hill, so you practically have to rock climb to get to it.

"Rach?" I peer in the cave to see if anyone is home. It's a pretty sweet place, full of color and neon lava lamps.

Our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, come around the corner and grins. "Annabeth!" she opens her arms to hug me and I instinctively step back, eyeing her clothes for wet paint. Let's not get into how many shirts I've ruined by hugging her. Rachel laughs and runs her hands over her shirt to check for wetness. Then she opens her arms again. I step into them and squeeze tightly.

"Hey Rachel. I need a prophesy."

She nods and leads me over to a paint splattered couch. Taking a deep breath, the spirit of Delphi takes over, making Rachel's eyes start to glow. Green smoke pours out of her mouth and the voice of the oracle speaks.

"_The Titian of Time shall rise again,_

_That day to his will shall bend,_

_The lost hero's choice to defeat or give in,_

_To the Titian Lord's win,_

_The Hero of Olympus strikes again,_

_The world's fate rests on him,_

_The broken couple that was missed,_

_Reunited with a longed for kiss,"_

Rachel collapses, and after a minute groggily sits up. She laughs at my puzzled expression; apparently I'm cute when my eyebrows are scrunched together. Then she stops.

"Do I dare ask what it was?" she asks quietly.

I sigh and repeat the prophesy. "That's the most encouraging prophesy I've ever heard!" I say sarcastically. Rachel rubs my back in attempt to calm me.

"Hey, it's okay. Remember, it's the hero's choice to save or ruin Olympus."

"Yeah, it's his choice. It pretty much says that this hero is going to decide the fate of the world." I give her my best Really-You-Didn't-Get-That look.

"Well when you say it like that… but remember-"

"Yes, I know. 'Most prophesies have double meanings'. That doesn't mean anything." I sigh and get up. Thanking Rachel, I head back to my cabin. I need time to think over this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta da! Chapter two and the Epilogue. Again, please review and tell me what you think of this idea! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Annabeth **

_"Who do we serve?"_

_"KRONOS!"_

_"Who will rule?"_

_"KRONOS!"_

_"And who do we fight for?"_

_"KRONOS!"_

_The figure was wearing full battle armor; it looked like it was made out of obsidian with real gold accents. An oiled sword hung in its sheath at his side. The figure's face is hidden beneath the black helmet and unrecognizable even though he is facing his audience. The figure stomps his boot against the platform to gain the attention of the army of monsters before him._

_"You know the plan. Ready your posts, and wait for my call to attack. For Kronos!"_

_The entire crowd responds as one, a creepy combination of hissing, growling and squealing. "Yes my Lord. At once sir!" they all bow in unison before turning and marching out of the room._

* * *

My last dream was the worst yet. The army was easily twice the size of Kronos' army in the Second Titian War. They all seemed better trained, and were all working together. Not a good sign. The mysterious figure was dressed in armor, and I didn't want to know how he got it. I just wish I could see his face. His helmet greatly resembled Hades' Helm of Darkness, and he was covered head to toe in black. He could've been an assassin; his armor was not thick metal but rather a full suit of thinly made movable material. It obviously has to be movable, but also able to withstand a strike from a sword or spear.

I am interrupted from my musings by the conch horn. Scrambling to my feet, I race to the arena. Once all the campers are present, Chiron makes a startling announcement.

"Campers! Prepare for battle! Kronos marches on to Olympus again; go suit up and prepare to fight for your lives!"

* * *

I stare in shock at the army guarding the Empire State building. Chiron gives the battle cry, answered by one from the defending army. I find Thalia by my side, along with Nico. The hunters are positioned behind various buildings, in good sniping positions. They start picking off monsters left and right.

Nico slams his sword into the pavement, and an army of undead soldiers crawl out. Nico looks about ready to pass out, but he charges with us. Thals and I fight our way inside, barely getting in without being noticed. A bright light momentarily blinds us, and I'm left facing my mother.

"Athena."

Athena smiles a tiny smile. "We are not going to be able to hold Olympus much longer, my dear. Ares, Zeus, Poseidon and Hephaestus are still there, but the others are coming to help you down here. I will take you up; the elevators are out of order.

She snaps, and when I open my eyes, I'm feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. Just like the last war, Olympus is in near ruin. And I was almost done with it! Thalia, Nico and I run on to the throne room, but before we reach it, a figure appears in front of us.

"Who are you?" Thalia growls.

"I am the Son of Kronos, Bender of Time, Terror of Olympus and Lord of the Army of Time! Leave now or suffer my wrath!" the man says, brandishing his sword in the air. The words sound rehearsed, like lines from a play. His voice is cold but still mostly emotionless. No, not cold…. Bitter. That's it. He's bitter.

We growl and charge at him.

* * *

Suddenly another flash of light and this time the figure, me and Kronos are in a room by ourselves. Kronos snaps, and the walls crumble, trapping us in. he smiles a cruel smile and leans back on a throne. I look, and then I see it. He's sitting on my mother's throne. That did it. No one sits on my mother's throne. No one. I scream and charge the figure, who hesitates for a fraction of a second.

Our swords meet, and I feel a sense of familiarity. Hmmmmm…

We fight for a few minute and I notice something. There has been at least three times that he could have killed me, but he didn't. He's just blocking my hits.

Kronos growls. "Well? Get rid of her!"

He hesitates just long enough for me to shove into his sideways, sending him staggering back. I run forward to make the kill, but what he does next shocks me so bad I drop my dagger and stare in awe.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The man winces as a pair of gold and black wings snap open from his back, carrying him into the air. I glance at Kronos, who is smiling smugly. The man rushes down at me, but I couldn't care less. I'm still staring at his beautiful wings. I'm going to die. I close my eyes and open my arms, inviting him to do it. I can't live without Percy anyway.

A piercing scream fills the air and I quickly open my eyes. The man is hovering a few feet away from the Titian, who now has the man's sword through his neck. The Lord of Time stares at him in horror.

"Traitor," he hisses weakly, sending a blast of energy at the man. A blinding light fills the room and I fall to the ground. Kronos screams once more and the light slowly dissipates. I open my eyes. My savior is lying on the ground in a heap, his wings torn and bloodstained. I crawl over to him; I think I broke my leg in the blast. Wincing, I reach him.

I start to take his helmet off, but he reaches up and catches my hand. "Don't," he whispers, "please Annabeth, I'm dying and I can't let you see me like this."

How does he know my name? I ignore him and reach over, gently pulling his helmet. I gasp and drop it, staring into the sea green eyes I thought I'd never see again.

His eyes; his sea green eyes are looking into mine sadly.

His bloody hair is falling in front of his eyes.

My Percy. I lean down and kiss him as he closes his eyes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Annabeth and Percy lay on the sand, soaking up the warmth. Percy's bandaged wings are splayed out, and Annabeth plays with some of the silky feathers. They're just enjoying each other, neither one of them quite believing that they are here, together.

Percy told all of them the story once he woke up from a three day coma.

When Kronos was dying, he took Percy and escaped back to Tartarus, where he slowly recovered. He forced Percy to serve him, threatening to hurt Annabeth if he didn't. Kronos had very painfully grafted wings into Percy's back, enabling him to fly. The wings never stopped hurting, a reminder of his hatred for Kronos.

But now Percy was back, and with Apollo's help the wings now didn't hurt anymore. Apollo had also been able to heal many of the scars that Percy had received down there, but the one on his wrist had stayed.

"What's it like?" Annabeth asks Percy, still stroking the feathers.

Percy shivers, he can feel her stroking his wings and it feels weird. "What is what like?"

"Flying?" Annabeth asks wistfully.

Percy laughs, a sound that Annabeth thought she'd never hear again. "It's like… Well, I don't really know what it's like. Maybe I'll have to take you sometime. It's the best feeling in the world. Well, almost the best. The only thing it doesn't beat it though is spending time with you."

Annabeth blushes, a ridiculous picture of her hanging on to Percy's feet as they fly through the air appearing in her head.

Percy leans over and lightly kisses her cheek, deepening her blush. They continue to lay there, in their idea of a perfect heaven.


End file.
